the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shipping Poll
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Shipping The Glass Scientists The Shipping Poll 54 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago Well people...I finally got off my butt and did it! Welcome to the TGS shipping poll! The rules are simple: only one vote for everyone in the fandom, and the final results shall be confirmed in a seperate post this Sunday...this is to find out what is the most liked/loved ship in the comic...not the best. Good luck, and may your favourite ship win! X3 Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago JekyllxLanyon 6 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago RachelxJasper 4 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago JekyllxHyde 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *said something stupid and decided to edit it to be less stupid* 3 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (XD now I'm curious) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (I asked about my ship that... Isn't really one that would count as a tgs ship.) 4 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited ( whispers) I ship it. ( clears throat and turns to the other Lodgers ) anyone who thinks Springheeled Jack would be a good match for Hyde shall comment on the above response! 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago (You may be allowed to vote on that one, but I shall not be counting it to the final results of the poll. Sorry and thank you.) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Madame La Déchante • 3 years ago *gasps and squeals* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!! 5 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago Um, can I add some ships? ...Well, I'll do it anyway! :'D 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Alright everybody...remember to follow the rules I set above...I want this to be a fair poll. Thank you.) 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago JasperxLaynon •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago JekyllxRachel 1 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago JekyllxJasper 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll SoljaGold • 3 years ago • edited (I have a friend who isn't on the discussion but totally ships these two.) 2 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I can see why. :D 2 •Share › Avatar Edward The Badass • 3 years ago • edited LANYLL. IT'S. LIFE. (JekyllXLanyon) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Edward The Badass • 3 years ago Calm down my friend...relax and chill. Remember, we're talking favourite, not best...so the end result isn't final. Just so everybody knows. 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor • 3 years ago Hellow fellows, I know shipping is something everyone gets very passionate about, but maybe we should reserve the discussion of what makes our OTP's so O&T to the result discussion? I'm just concerned that for example someone confuses Edwards comment about JekyllxLanyon as an voting option, when the voting option already is down below and votes the wrong thing and the data gets messy and the world descends into chaos *ominous hand waiving*. Thanks. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Why thank you Anchestor...I really appreciate someone assisting me with this...it's getting crazier than I thought it would. XD And yeah, discussion of what your thoughts, headcannons and reasons for loving your favourite can be for the final results post. Thank you. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Anchestor RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Glad to help ^^ 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Anchestor • 3 years ago Oh! And just a quick note: No! I will not be voting in this, nor will my thoughts on these ships taint the final results on Sunday. ... But! I shall be giving my thoughts and feelings on all three ships, along with the final results on Sunday...and my thoughts may surprise you...may. XD Thank you. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Catt Hatter, abstains. (I'm not getting caught up in this!) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Join us, Catt...! 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Noooooo!!! *runs away* (*vanishes*) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago XD (I just woke up... And in my dream you or Mz Hyde did something.. So my first response to this was HOW COULD YOU but then I remembered it was a dream XD) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (What was the something she/I did? I wanna knoooow! �� ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I can't remember but if I did I think it was something I wouldn't want to tell you because it's dumb or weird.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I keep a dream journal, believe me I know how weird dreams can get! XD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I tried that once. I wrote one down then I stopped. I'm no good at keeping diaries and such.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Me neither, but I like keeping track of my dreams so I just write one down when I remember it.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (okay, I'm confused. I've never sang Dangerous Woman and I don't know how it goes... Were you singing at all? I don't know if that's just... I'm so confused XD on Sing! On sing.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Ah that. Yeah, it wouldn't let me acces the rest of the app without recording something. So I picked a tune and just let it play. I wasn't singing. ^-^; ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Ooohhh, that makes a lot of since. I was about to be like DANG!!!!! XD I was dying.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Sorry for the confusion! See about deleting it when I get home.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (XD You don't have to. Although I am VERY excited to hear you sing!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Sorry for the delay, I need to practice. My rhythm is so off I can't even stand listening to it! X( Plus my throat is sore for some reason. I'm honoured by the invitation to sing with you! I-! I-! Oog, I'm going to bed...) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh, that's okay! I know some songs can be very confusing. That was just the easy free one that I know so well because my sister sang it nonstop before I even heard it on the radio! so... Yeah. I just wanted to sing a duet and that was a free song! It's nothing big. Maybe if I were a VIP we could've done a better song...) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (I'll need to look through the available songs to see if there's any I know. I'll figure it out eventually! ��*is nervous about people hearing me sing*) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (What about twinkle twinkle little star? ��) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Like this version? I'm game! :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago XD no! I don't even need to watch it, no! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Have you played Dead Space? I haven't, I found the song on an AMV a while back. I liked it, but in its original context is it meant to be scary? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Nope. XP 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Don't be nervous! I'm 100% sure you'll b absolutely wonderful!) 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Hey! Sorry for butting in, but I heard that you were talking about duetting? If you ever need a tenor, I'm your girl ;) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Do you have sing? We're talking about doing it on an app ^-^ 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Sure, but I can do you guys one better�� How about? Garageband? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Um... XD I don't....? 1 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Know what that is? It's basically a mini recording studio. You could make the karaoke there, you could record there, you can mix there. Anything you want! 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Oh, super cool! 2 •Share › Avatar ATasteForVintages Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Isn't it just?! If you guys are ever interested, you know where I am ;) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde ATasteForVintages • 3 years ago Not really XP 1 •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I just never have heard the song, I expected it to be higher... So...) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy